Demigod Heroes-Book 1-Erebus is Rising
by the star wars assasin
Summary: 7 normal demigods have to stop Erebus, a primordial, from rising and sending the world into darkness. Not the Heroes of Olympus but new demigods. The new heroes don't have a child of the big three and their leader is a 10 year old, what can go wrong? Pairings definitely, book 1 of may be a 6 book saga, son't know yet. HITUAS


Chapter 1-Pirates Ahoy

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not posting lately, but since I have school, I'm sometimes too caught up in my school work that I can't really update. Anyway, this is my new story and I think it will be my main, so every two weeks I will try to update this story or one of the others I have. Hope you enjoy,**

 **Star Wars Assassin out**

 **Also, here are the main characters, their age and their godly parent and Trials of Apollo didn't happen, it is 4 months after the end of the second giants war. It is 4** **th** **of July.**

 **Oliver – Hephaestus - 10 years old**

 **Amy – Demeter - 16 years old**

 **Luke – Hermes - 16 years old (Not Luke Castellan but Luke Crest)**

 **Axle - Apollo (Roman Form) - 16 years old**

 **Hanna – Hecate - 16 years old**

 **Merlin – Mars - 15 years old**

 **Nova – Nemesis - 15 years old**

" **Prophecy"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Percy Jackson Characters but I do own my OC Characters**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Merlin and Luke were patrolling the camp's border when they heard a cry, they quickly ran to the source and found three girls fighting a pack of hellhounds. Merlin quickly drew his bow while Luke used his sword. After a small fight, they quickly dispatched all the monsters and turned to the three girls.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked. The girls looked at him and Luke and the tall girl with dark hair and brown eyes said,

"The name's Hanna, this is Amy," gesturing to the girl with auburn hair, freckles on her face and light brown eyes." And this is Nova." Gesturing to the girl with jet black hair and scary red eyes.

"Merlin" Merlin replied, "Son of Mars"

"And I'm Luke, son of Hermes" Luke announced right after.

"I am daughter of Hecate, Nova is daughter of Nemesis and Amy is daughter of Demeter." Hanna replied swiftly.

"Wait, you know about the Greek and Roman Gods?" Luke asked curiously.

"Yep, our mothers appeared in our dreams and told us to come here." Nova answered cheerfully, which really didn't suit her imposing nature.

"Ok, we'll meet Chiron first then we will give you a tour of the place." Merlin told them in a commanding voice.

The three girls looked at each other and said in unison

"Ok!"

Merlin would never admit it, but he found that creepy as Hades.

 **Time Skip:1 Hour**

"And that's the sparring arena where we can spar or train with weapons. There is the woods and the creek where we play capture the flag, we will be playing it after dinner." Luke explained after they met Chiron and the girls settled into their respective cabins.

"What are the teams for CTF?" Nova asked, looking towards the creek thoughtfully.

"The big three kids and the hunters vs the Nemesis, Demeter, Hecate, Athena, Ares/Mars, Hermes, Apollo and Hephaestus cabins, I think dinner is in 10 minutes." Merlin answered.

"Wait, the hunters and children of the big three! Isn't that a bit OP?" Hanna asked cautiously, as if asking how anyone agreed to these terms.

"Yeah, but one of the Hephaestus kids actually modified the entire arena to use for his advantage." Luke chirped happily. Nova was about to say something but the bell for dinner rang.

"Merlin, you were totally wrong." Luke said swiftly. Wanting dinner, they double-timed it to the pavilion. At the pavilion, they saw 5 people laughing over a joke one of them had told: Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico de Angelo, Leo Valdez and Piper Mclean, 5 of the 8 demigod legends (Annabeth is designing Olympus at Camp Jupiter, Frank and Hazel are in Camp Jupiter as well). The heroes were sitting at their respectful tables. Dinner went quickly, and the hunters arrived, making a huge show about how they were going to win for the 150th time in a row.

"Everyone, capture the flag will be in 10 minutes, so all teams please prepare, and Apollo cabin will be also there to heal while Lady Artemis and I shall be overlooking the game to make sure no one has any fatal injuries." Chiron announced with Artemis standing next to him.

 **Time skip:10 minutes**

Everyone prepared for CTF **(I am a major gamer, so I will be using gaming terms)**. Hanna, Amy and Nova were left to guard the flag next to the creek. After a few minutes, Percy, Jason and Nico came through the forest.

"Hey look, they left people to guard the flag." Nico exclaimed happily.

"And I was afraid we wouldn't have any action in this game." Jason said, nonchalant.

"How would you know that you would win?" Hanna asked challenging him.

"Well, you three are untrained with weapons while we have the best sword fighter in all the two camps and we all are next to our elements" Jason replied, summoning a ball of lightning as the sky thundered, Percy summoning a water ball from the creek and Nico wrapped shadows around him like a cloak. They then charged at the girls. Percy attacked Hanna by swiping right with Riptide and as Hanna blocked, he used the disarming technique that Luke taught him all those years ago. Hanna's sword went flying off as she was disarmed. "Ενέργεια (energy!)!" Hanna yelled, and cast an energy ball at Percy. She started at her hand for a moment and laughed slightly. However, Percy blocked it with a wall of water and blasted her with water.

Nico used the shadows to block Nova's attacks and used his Stygian sword to disarm her. Nova kept attacking and defending but she was tiring slowly and before she could react, a fist of shadows smacked her into Hanna who was trying to get up. "Great, now I'm wet _and_ I have this midget on me." Hanna huffed. "I AM NOT A MIDGET!" Nova yelled back.

Meanwhile, Jason blocked Amy's attacks and summoned a ball of lightning and zapped Amy away who knocked into Hanna and Nova, who were both helping each other to get up, knocking them down onto the ground again. They were all battered and couldn't even get up any more.

"Well that was simple," Nico chirped happily.

"Yeah, too easy." Percy replied, looking around expecting surprises. "Be on the look-" He was cut off as a speaker raised up from the ground.

"Umm" Nico was about to continue but was cut off as a huge dome rose from the ground, covering them from the sky. Jason tried to summon some lightning, but it was blocked by the huge dome.

"My powers are cut off" Jason said, worry evident in his voice, and as he said that, a force field blocked the creek, cutting off Percy's power.

"My powers are cut of as well." Percy conceded after trying to summon some water, but the force field blocked any water trying to get out.

"Well my powers are working" said Nico as he waved a ball of shadows around. "Ακυρώ(Nullify!)!" Hanna muttered some more Greek words and cast a spell at Nico snuffing out his shadow ball.

"Hey!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Ok, I'm like 90% sure that I just cast a spell that kind of takes away your powers, but it has a time limit, so test it every few minutes, ok, Sunshine?" Hanna said cheekily.

"I am NOT called-" Nico was cut off again as Star Wars music played from the speakers.

"Oh great. The kid's coming. Be on guard, he's a bit of a wild card. I should know, I trained him myself." Percy warned as he dropped into a defensive stance. From the shadows came a boy, hardly 10, swinging an old compass, gun in hand, sword on his back, wearing a long trench coat and whistling to the tune.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The boy said as he stopped swinging the compass, putting it on his belt, as he switched his gun to his right hand.

"Oliver Sparrow, fancy meeting you here" Nico sneered playfully, as if acting out a scene.

"The pleasure's all mine matey" Oliver said in a weird Caribbean accent. "But I'm afraid that I must knock you out." As he reverted to his normal voice.

"And how will you do that?" Jason asked, raising his sword at Oliver.

"With this" He said as he pointed his pistol at Jason and pulled the trigger. The pistol shot off a bolt of energy as it hit Jason full in the chest, sending him flying into the mud as he passed out due to the stun bolt.

"It works!" Oliver exclaimed happily. He thumbed down the hammer at the back of the revolver, loading another round into the chamber. He was about to point it at Percy, but he dodged as Nico sliced down with his sword. Oliver quickly unsheathed his sword and parried Nico's next attack. They circled each other before Nico attacked Oliver by swinging down, Oliver blocked and sidestepped as he released the lock. Nico reacted quickly as he swung his sword in a sweeping motion which Oliver blocked and he flipped over Nico's sword, hit him in the side of the head with a hammer, he unclipped it from his belt. The hammer hit with a loud crack as Oliver jumped and roundhouse kicked Nico in the face again. Oliver's boot connected with the side of Nico's head with a sickening crunch as he swiftly aimed the gun at Nico's head and shot him. Nico went flying into Percy, who was trying to help Jason up. Percy quickly regained his bearings and activated his shield just as Oliver shot another bolt at him. Percy deflected the bolt as Oliver put another round in the chamber as fired at Percy's legs. Percy defended low but, was too slow to defend from the bolt that hit him right in the head and he hit the side of the dome with a loud zap as Percy laid knocked out cold. All the children of the big three are knocked out. Oliver then activated his holo watch and used the modifications to give the girls some ambrosia and nectar. The girls used them and got up steadily.

"Ok, what the heck, dude?! That was AWESOME!" Nova half yelled in excitement. Oliver looked up from his holo - watch that he was wearing (It is a holographic watch that can control the mods in the arena) and beamed. "Thanks! I'm Oliver, and you three are Hanna, Nova and Amy, right? Luke and Merlini told me about you coming to camp." He replied.

"What did they say about us?" Amy asked a bit too quickly.

"They said you three are all very nice. Don't worry." He chuckled.

"Why do you think we were worried about what the they thought about us?" Hanna snapped.

"Never mind. Can you please go and help the rest of our team in trying to capture the enemy's flag?" He changed the subject quickly. Something told Hanna that Oliver was smarter than he seemed, if that is possible, seeing as he just defeated probably the most powerful demigods in both camps with just his intelligence and skill (Oliver created the stun gun he used, more will be explained in later chapters).

"OK" Hanna answered. They ran off into the woods leaving Oliver to defend the flag by himself.

Oliver flipped his gun into the air, but it then was stuck into a tree by a silver arrow.

 **Oliver's POV**

I just met the girls that Luke and Mario had crushes on, I was about to summon a bed, one of the many mods I installed: the ability to make a bed appear anywhere on the map, but a silver arrow destroyed my stun blaster. I whipped around and screamed,

"Thalia!"

"What?" Came the reply from the girl in question. She came out of the trees in normal hunter clothes and was chewing some gum with 5 hunters trailing behind her.

"You destroyed my only prototype of that stun blaster!" I shouted. She popped the bubble she was blowing and calmly replied

"You still have the plans, right?" I nodded, "Then REMAKE IT!" She shouted the last part.

"Fine, but why are you here?" I asked.

"We knew you would be here with some kind of defence and the boys would be probably fail to overcome your defences Ollie" She is probably one of the few who are allowed to call me that as we became friends, well, as friendly as a boy can be with the Huntresses of Artemis when she was around last with the huntresses while me and Percy were training. "And seeing as they are knocked out, we will just take flag." She finished, still chewing the gum.

"Oh, so you wouldn't like me doing this?" I said as I typed in a command in my watch and a metal container with a small window completely encased the flag. Instantly, all the hunters drew their bows and aimed it at me.

"Open the door to the flag" Thalia ordered.

"Umm, aren't you supposed to protect young children?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't die today.

"Nope! Only young girls" Thalia answered happily.

"Of course, why do girls hate me?" I replied, mostly to myself.

"Because you're annoying" Thalia provided, a playful grin on her face.

"It was a rhetorical question, anyway take the flag." I sighed, defeated while I opened the door.

"Really? Thanks" Thalia went inside but as she went to grab the flag, it shimmered and went invisible.

"What-?" Thalia was about to say but the door shut, and the floor of the metal container started to rotate.

"What are you doing to our lieutenant, boy?" One of the hunters questioned, pointing at him with her bow.

"Really, "boy"? Come on, at least call me Sparrow, you don't even have to call me by my first name. As for Thals, she is just going around in a circle. I can easily decrease the force as it is at full power, but I won't." I said, summoning a bed and sitting back with my feet propped up and game controller in hand.

"And why won't you?" The same hunter took aim at me as she said that.

"Because you can't harm me if I am unconscious, and then there's the dilemma of who would stop it before the end of the battle." I replied, a grin on my face as I lied down on the bed.

"I, uh, um" the hunter stammered.

"Don't stammer, it doesn't suit you. Also, it is not hard to comprehend the fact the you've been outwitted by a 10-year-old boy." I said, my eyes half closed to see the said hunter's reaction. Her face turned red, then purple and then turned into a purple tomato. I couldn't help but start laughing, and for that I had and arrow nearly piercing my head, luckily, I got a picture of her face for blackmail purposes. Luke regretted his cabin teaching me pranks, blackmailing and stealing. Chiron and Artemis chose this time to pay us a visit.

"Hunters, what is happening and who is in that capsule thing." Artemis asked, peering in the capsule, or trying to anyway.

"It's Thals – Thalia, Lady Artemis." I said in a nervous voice because she might kill me for doing this to her lieutenant.

"What are you doing to her Oliver?" She questioned in a calm voice. I felt a bit more relaxed.

"Umm, she is just going around in circles." I answered. She gave me a glare and said, "Let her out" in a commanding voice.

"O-ok" I stammered. I flicked a control on and released the door. Thalia stumbled out, her hair was like she just got electrocuted. She stumbled and fell to the floor, and said,  
"I think Nico is cute" before passing out. I recorded it and made about 30 copies. But before I could do anything else, the hunter I teased came over and punched me in the head. The last thing I thought before passing out was: Mental note, never tick off a hunter.

 **3** **rd** **Person's POV**

After the hunter punched Oliver and knocked him out, a small RC car came through the grass and it shot something at the hunters. It was the flag; however, this flag was tiny and flew like a plane.

"Catch it!" Cried a hunter as she tried, failing miserably, to catch the tiny plane that was flying even faster. This went on for a few minutes until a conch sound could be heard and Leo came carrying the flag. He passed over the line and the flag changed into a bigger version of the flag that was now whizzing around. It had a red background and had all the symbols of the cabins that fought in Capture the Flag against the big three and hunters.

"For the first time, the hunters have been defeated!" Announced Chiron, clear happiness on his face.

"While I do admit my hunters have been defeated, I find that the person responsible for that and defeating the big three unconscious on that bed." Artemis said as she pointed to Oliver. Apollo cabin worked wonders as they healed the big three kids and Thalia and then went to stand with the others.

"Won't you heal Oliver?" Hanna questioned, puzzlement clear on her face. Seeing this, Leo just chuckled and went to Oliver. He summoned a donut and waved it under Oliver's nose and the reaction was instant. Oliver opened his mouth and ate a quarter of it straight away.

"Did we win?" He said as he opened his eyes after he ate his donut.

"Yes Ollie, we won thanks to you." Leo replied gently.

Ollie cheered and jumped out of the bed and did a kind of victory dance. But, as he was doing it, Rachel Dare came running through the forest and stopped in front of Oliver.

"Prophecy… incoming…" She managed to say before a green mist enveloped her and she went stiff as a board. Her eyes, once closed, opened and shone with an eerie green light, and the same green smoke that surrounded her poured out of her open mouth.

 _ **7 Seven weapons you shall find**_

 _ **Pray to Chaos she'll be kind**_

 _ **1 hero shall stand above the rest**_

 _ **And fire death with his final breath**_

 _ **And yet watch over after death**_

She said in a voice that sounded like the hissing of snakes before she collapsed as two campers caught her and carried her to a bed, so she can rest.

A black portal opened as the Olympians flickered into the camp. Opposite to them, a woman clothed in a black dress made to look like a void of sorts appeared and the temperature fell about 10 degrees.

"Who are you?" Zeus thundered, literally, as his suit turned dark grey and began to glow with tiny pinpricks of lightning.

"I am Chaos, I am here to tell you that Erbeus is rising and I will give Oliver a Quest." She boomed as the trees shook. Oliver then promptly fainted.

 **A/N: This is a really long chapter and you have no idea how long it took me to write this. Please Review and I hope you Enjoyed. Bye.**

 **Star Wars Assassin**

 **A/N2: Hello lovelies! This was edited and judged by Assassin's friend who doesn't yet have an account here, but goes by Huggable_Cactus! Hope you enjoyed reading!** **She's also way better then Assassin because she's been writing for longer LOL**

 **A/N: Hi again, sorry but A/N2 was written by my clearly excitable friend who and I am a way better writer, I just no speak English right.**

 **Assassin.**


End file.
